Brie Larson and Scarlett Johansson’s Friendship
by boofpack
Summary: Exactly what the title says; When Brie Larson is overwhelmed of coming into the MCU cast, who’s there to be with her? (Based off the interview with on Ellen) Carolnat Scarbrie Carol Danvers Natasha Romanoff
1. The Ellen DeGeneres Show

**This is my second story I've wrote, so sorry for any mistakes!! Thank youu**

Brie's matte Christian Louboutins clicked as she hustled off the front stage. Her tense eyes quickly analyzed the backstage set, which was very modern; enough to be a luxury condominium in the city. Workers buzzed steadily, each one operating independently, but all together preparing for the next game. Trying not to attract too much attention but still looking for an answer, she asked around the busy workplace. "Excuse me? Do you know where the private room is? Pardon, could you help me?" Instantly, one of the public relations agents escorted the guest interviewee to her desired location. "This way, Ms. Larson." Brie followed willingly. As the floor transitioned into carpet, they went down 5 corridors, each one more still than the last.

The agent opened the door labeled BRIE LARSON and examined the young woman. Brie strode in quickly and leaned on the door frame, thankful she was in a more conservative place.

The agent spoke carefully. "Ms. Larson? Are you alright? In absolutely no disrespect, you look a little overwhelmed."

Brie spun around hastily, each leg almost tripping over the other. "Oh— me? I'm doing great. Thank you so much." It was evident the celebrity was covering something up, but the agent didn't wanna push it.

"Of course, Ms. Larson. There's refreshments and your personal belongings on top of the glass table. If you need anything else, please notify us. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible. We'll give you timely alerts through the intercom."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Brie closed the door, unaware she was tugging the sleeve of her luxury sweater. If she did any longer, she could've damaged the material. A deep sigh escaped her; she was finally alone. Unfortunately, that gave her more space to think and reminisce.

She still wasn't used to it. To being part of the colossal marvel fandom, to having this much recognition, to having this amount of tension and opinion, to everything. Knowing that whatever she said or did was observed by millions was ridiculously overwhelming. It could all be used against her. She doesn't know how, but they would find a way. They always do. With her fame came controversy, and she didn't know how to handle it personally. Brie isn't as experienced as her fellow costars and without these circumstances, she's slightly awkward. Of course, her agent and her supporters help her with the press but sometimes, they're not there privately. Media isn't always an asset, predominantly when it comes to a someone famous. People analyze your history, wether it's unfortunate or beneficial to the present. Social services and individuals have been taking her past public addresses and twisting them into a labyrinth of harsh lies and distressing theories.

The audience of The Ellen Show wasn't too big but there was still a fair amount. There were mixed emotions found in the crowd; some rolled their eyes in disgust intentionally and unconsciously, others absolutely adored her. Brie was aware that taking such a large role would come with repercussions and risks, but it also came with benefits. She hasn't been more successful in her life, she's made her name known. More importantly, she's formed close relationships and bonds with people; her fan base, and more specifically, people in the marvel cinematic universe. They've grown into her and have taken a large part of what she is today, and ever will be.

Brie trudged to the mirror which brilliantly radiated with intense light. Trying to recollect her thoughts, Brie placed her hands on the chilled marble slab and leaned. She lifted her head to meet her reflection, and gazed at her condition. Brie was unsuspecting of the tears that were had descended down her face. If it was possible, she felt even more upset. She thought she looked miserable and pitiful, giving way into a pit of her own issues and emotions. She was tired of being like this. Ordinarily, Brie was overall a joyful person. Her smile could illuminate the darkest of all rooms and her laughter could bring the dead back to life. But as of right now, she was mentally exhausted.

A gender neutral voice came through the intercom. "15 more minutes, Ms. Larson."

Suddenly, cautious but firm knocks were heard from the other side of the entrance.

"Let me in, Desaulniers."

Brie cracked a small smile and left the mirror to open the door, knowing who was behind it. She was one of the only people who could easily pronounce her birth name.

As Brie opened the door, Scarlett's facial expression and atmosphere immediately changed. She quickly strode into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, you okay?" Scarlett asked in a concerning tone. Brie's face was obviously moist, and not from moisturizer. The taller woman tilted her head downward, trying to hide her face. Brie forgot she had been tearing up. She was about to reply before she was cut off.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

The tone in her voice made Brie look upZ As soon as clinquant brown eyes met green, Scarlett comprehended everything. She led herself and Brie to the contemporary-styled sofa and sat her self down, encouraging the other to sit next to her.

As much as she could comprehend from her gaze, Scarlett needed to hear it from her best friend. She handed her personal hanker chief to the woman next to her.

Taking the soft cloth, Brie spoke in a down-hearted tone. "It's just, I'm so overwhelmed. I mean, you've worked your way to where you are now. You're accomplished and professional. You know what you're doing. You're not new, but that doesn't mean people like you any less. You're the best." She was now on the verge of tears. Scarlett wished to interject and prevent hearing what Brie thinks of herself, but she thought it was selfish.

"Me? I'm the exactly that but the opposite. I'm recent, people wonder why I'm even casted. I've never got this much attention and some of it's not beneficial. Actually, a pretty good portion is for my disadvantage. I can't avoid looking into the crowd so when I do, I can see the nerves." Brie sarcastically chuckled, but Scarlett was too troubled to even try. She continued. "Others are taking my past and altering it into things I can't even comprehend as being me. Change is difficult, I understand that, probably more than a lot of people, but it's a lot more than I thought I could handle."

"Oh, Brie." Scarlett pulled her best friend into an affectionate embrace. Although Brie had a slightly larger stature, she welcomed it, hugging back. A minute later, both women let go of each other, but their hands remained close.

"You can't meet or surpass everyone's expectations. We're all different, we all think different. If anyone were the same, there would be no conflict or trouble in the world." Scarlett spoke facts. "It wasn't easy for me when I first entered, heck, maybe to some extent it still isn't today. People thought my character was getting in the way of Iron Man's spotlight. They rejected me while some embraced me, just like you. They'll come around soon, especially because you're you. You're one of the most amazing people I've met. Besides, you're disgusting when you cry."

"I'm kidding." The two women lightly chuckled in unison, both relieved of the pensive ambience.

Brie freshened Scarlett's designer outfit and spoke genuinely. "Thank you, I really need that."

"Of course. If you need anything at all, tell me. _**I love you, Desaulniers."**_

_**"I love you too Scarjo."**_

They both engaged in one last hug, which was meaningful but quick.

"I think we missed the 5 minute notice to get back." said Brie as she chuckled

"Yeah, I think so too."

Together, they walked down the 5 corridors to the front stage, each one thankful for the other's company.

**I don't know if I should turn this into a romance or not?? I will be uploading this to an Archive of our Own soon. Would you guys like this to be a oneshot or continue?? Please let me know in the reviews!! Thank you so much**


	2. Fluff

The first half of the segment was awkward and apprehensive for the growing celebrity. Although she was on the younger side of the spectrum, Brie knew how to play it off, and she could do it well. Yet, it was still obvious the audience had known about the controversy that surround her. In addition, Ellen made a joke that was anything but convenient.

But after her and Scarlett's intimate moment, Brie was soothed and tranquil. In times of anxiety while filming the second half, her best friend gave her a reassuring look or held her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"They'll come around, especially because you're you." Her words replayed in Brie's head; she would never get tired of them.

Scarlett had helped her time and time again, this was just another instance.

xXx

The two women said their thank you's to Ellen and the crew as they were escorted towards the private parking lot. Small clusters of cars were scattered among the arrayed lines. The entrance was patrolled with two guard posts and a solid metal gate that surrounded the entire lot. As they spotted their transportation in the distance, Brie started conversation with genuine gratitude in her voice, "Thank you. You really saved me." Her smile was bright enough to outshine the sun, which was already at its highest point.

Scarlett playfully wrapped one arm around Brie's masculine shoulders, hand resting at her collarbone. "Of course, I'm always here for you," she used the contact as an advantage and maneuvered her to where she can look Brie straight in the eyes, "trust me on that."

Their respective cars were already parked and waiting their arrival. Before they separated their ways, Brie lightly nudged the other woman to get her attention. Scarlett's eyes were fixed on the concrete ahead, as if something were to emerge from it.

"Hey, if you're free, do you want to get some food?"

Scarlett looked up and replied with up and beamed at Brie, "I was waiting for you to ask." She hustled over to her vehicle and knocked on the tinted window to speak. She spoke in a polite manner, as always. Unlike many celebrities, Scarlett was anything but condescending towards others. Brie admired that about her.

"Let's go, Desaulniers!!" Scarlett rushed back to where Brie was standing with an even brighter expression.

"Right now??" Brie looked confused.

"Were we supposed to go another time? Oh, are you busy?"

"Well, I'm actually ridiculous busy. I gotta hang out with my yacht, meet with the new agents, and find a place, but I'll cancel ALL of them, because I know how much you love me."

"Yeah, right," Scarlett slipped out, glancing playfully at her best friend.

They proceeded to Brie's white BMW, chatting about where they wanted to eat and what they were going to order. Scarlett headed towards the drivers side on instinct, but the other woman denied it.

"Why not? I'm not that bad of a driver."

Brie chuckled at Scarlett's response. Her best friend was not the best at driving; in her previous years, she has dented multiple cars, got lost in simple directions, and didn't follow the regulations and standards. As her status grew, Scarlett drove less often, and Brie was thankful for that. "Yes, you are, and besides it's my car. I want to drive. Come on, it's the least I could do."

"Alright." The two women exchanged smiles and entered each side of the car, Brie in the driver's and Scarlett in the passenger's.

The beginning of the ride was silent but comfortable. They appreciated the others congenial company and both knew it about each other. Halfway to their destination, Brie realized she was missing something. Focusing on the road but pronouncing her words firmly, she spoke up, "Scar, can you check my bag? I think I left my phone back home."

Scarlett reached over and pushed the switch that would open the built-in cabinets. In the polished wood spaces sat Brie's Hermès Birkin satchel. Rubbing the smooth alligator skin, Scarlett rustled through the high end bag and found everything but a phone. From an old version of the Nintendo DS to bagged orange slices, Brie had many items, maybe too much.

"Oh my god," Scarlett replied, obvious she was trying to suppress a burst of laughter, otherwise she would never stop, "you literally have everything in there but your phone."

"What?" Brie returned like she was oblivious to what Scarlett was talking about, "I like to keep things with me, you know, to be prepared and keep busy. Anyways, I'm more organized back home."

"You sure about that? I think you have a very different perspective of organization from let's see," she paused for a moment, imitating someone in deep thought, "—anyone else on Earth." She laughed hard, unaware of the wide grin that was provoked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I redid some stuff last night." Brie's last remark gave a childish impression, which Scarlett giggled at. She gave a small smile to herself knowing that she would mock that later.

"We'll see darling."

xXx

They pulled up to the gate of a community along Los Angeles's finest hills. Behind it was a clean street decorated with attractive plants of all kinds. With a whole house as an entrance point, it was obvious they were about to enter one of the most wealthiest residential sections of Los Angeles.

"Beverly Parks? I thought you had that condo uptown?" Scarlett asked ignorantly. Getting Brie and Scarlett's full attention, two patrolling officers came out of the gatehouse over to their vehicle. They walked in a strict manner and appeared as if they were ready for any disturbances

"Yeah, I did, but I can't figure out if I want to live here, in Los Angeles, primarily. Either way, I should move out of the place. I'm planning on finding a more permanent location or moving to another city." Brie rolled down her window to interact with the people approaching.

Scarlett was about to respond before one of the two officials cut her off.

"Hello, Ms. Larson. Who is this accompanying you?"

"Mickey," she gestured to the seat next to hers, "Scarlett. Scarlett, she's a close friend. We'll only be here a few hours."

The other patrolling officer spoke holding her hand out. "Ma'am, we need to see you I.D. for authentication purposes."

"Yes, right." Scarlett went into her wallet and pulled out a small plastic card. She handed it to the officer and smiled. "Here it is."

"We'll be back shortly."

A minute later, the male came out with Scarlett's I.D in hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Johansson, it was only protocol. You guys have a great day."

Both women replied in unison, "Thanks, you too."

After the pleasant ride through the neighborhood, they arrived at "Brie's place." The mansion was significant in size and enclosed by a wrought iron fence, highly embellished with lavish designs and a custom letters built into its main gate. Its exterior color-ways were on the darker side of the scale, not making it any less attractive. If anything, it complimented the overall appearance.

"Isn't this Samuel's place?" Scarlett asked as she stepped out of the car, Brie following. "Yup."


End file.
